


5 times they kissed.

by kanzonia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, also nijimura likes to fight i don't make the rules here, slight aokaga if u pay attention.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanzonia/pseuds/kanzonia
Summary: 4 times they kissed and nijimura didn't get it and the 1 time they did kiss and he got it.





	5 times they kissed.

& the first time they kiss is in the back of an alley way after they got into a fight ; together. nijimura doesn’t stand for bullying, doesn’t stand for people shoving others and it’s his thing. don’t fuck with other people. tatsuya stepped in with him, and it’s the two of them and it’s like their first meeting.

tatsuya is still beautiful, just like he was back then, and nijimura thinks that he must be the most beautiful person on this planet and that really just makes nijimura want to place bruises on the other’s pretty, perfect face. on his body ; and nijimura is shoving him against the wall, reason and thought out of the window, and he wants him closer. closer - he wants the fire in tatsuya to touch his own fire that rages under his skin. he wants to create something, a dynamic and it shifts, when nijimura kisses him, harsh and out of breath, in that dingy alley way, after the kids ran off and nijimura thinks nothing. hands skim against the other, touching ; feeling ; wanting more.

more, more, more.

& the next time it’s tatsuya pushing against him, in his room, a hand over nijimura’s mouth as tatsuya bends down and eyes spark in mischievousness and nijimura almost fears the ball of nervousness that’s settled low into his stomach because now that he’s thinking clearly, this is tatsuya, his long-time crush who had a sadistic tendency. the smirk the other wears isn’t a good smirk for nijimura, who had once conned nijimura into a sailor skirt with that exact smirk and then tatsuya is off after placing a kiss on nijimura’s forehead, and he feels slightly disappointed, standing there as tatsuya waves and shuts his bedroom door, yelling at kagami about something or the other.

& they sleep together. kagami is out with aomine, playing 1 on 1 and it’s been a testy day for both of them. nijimura doesn’t know that tatsuya thinks that maybe something is going on between him and kagami. he doesn’t know that the other is jealous of his brother because in nijimura’s eyes there is no reason for him to be. he doesn’t see how tatsuya’s eyes linger on him when nijimura gives kagami pickled carrots or when they talk about movies that they’ve stayed up to watch. he doesn’t think that it appears that something’s going on between the two of them – and yet, tatsuya does. he’s here, biting down on nijimura’s neck, sharp enough to draw blood and nijimura moans, hands grasping at the back of the other shirt and tatsuya smirks. he wants nijimura to see him , to feel him, to know him, to want him. he wants nijimura to understand that tatsuya wants his eyes on him only. he wants nijimura to think of nothing but him, and so he wraps his scent around the other, a claim of possessiveness.

once finished, nijimura is sound asleep, and the tension that was rolling off of him, seems to be loosened and tatsuya looks at him before leaving and shutting the door and greeting the other two who are walking in, hand - in - hand. they had gotten together. tatsuya is excited ; nijimura has no reason to not look at him now.

& you would have thought that nijimura would have understood from that night - - but he didn’t, he thinks he imagined it and so he continues on, with pretty boys who take away the pain for temporary bliss. aomine and kagami are gross and tatsuya barges into their apartment pissed and ready to fight. he looks up from his seat on the couch, a disney movie playing to drown out the others in kagami’s room. what were they even doing? he switches the tv off as the other barges in, and he’s opening his mouth to greet him, but tatsuya stops him ; starts yelling and nijimura’s eyebrow twitches.

he can deal with a lot of things- but being yelled at isn’t one. so he yells back, voice echoing through the halls and he forgets that both aomine and kagami are there as both of their voices carry, breathe heavy. tatsuya is screaming at him, and nijimura screams back. they hit each other, fists balled, and nijimura doesn’t even know what they’re fighting about. tatsuya is screaming at him about some dude – about him kissing some dude ? and nijimura shoves the other against the wall, and backs up, breath heavy, a confession on his lips before he even stops to think about what he’s saying.

he pauses and eyes widen, and he’s storming out of the apartment to get away. he’s got to get away – ( as much as he talks about facing your fears , following through on things, he’s a hypocrite. he runs whenever emotions gets involved. ) and tatsuya is fast on his heels, before he’s being slammed into an alley way, and it looks familar, but he doesn’t have time to stop and think before he’s being enveloped into tatsuya, who’s face drops into the crook of nijimura’s neck, a gentle kiss being placed on the collarbones. ( gentle – nijimura’s brows furrow together. he’s not use to this, especially not with them fighting like that. ) a shaky breath and he doesn’t know what to do with his hands, but then tatsuya whispers into nijimura’s skin a me too, and nijimura heart picks ups, and he’s spinning them around to press tatsuya into the wall, lips capturing the other’s, swallowing laughter, and he wants to know if this means they’re together or not , and tatsuya agrees and nijimura grins. they walk back to the apartment with nijimura basically hanging off of tatsuya’s shoulders.

& there are a lot of whispered confessions ; bruised onto each others skin, hidden away from eyesight of others. a claim that they each only know about. nights where they swallow each other’s breathes, fingers running across smooth skin – but their first kiss, as a couple, is not what they are. it’s soft, it’s gentle, and nijimura has a blush on his cheeks when he presses his lips to tatsuya’s ( his boyfriends ; his long time crush of 5 or 6 years. nijimura has lost count ). kagami cackles when nijimura tells him about it ; it’s something that no one else expects , and tatsuya has a light pink blush on his cheeks. nijimura is pleased ; and he leans onto the other, breath ghosting the other’s ear. “so – that time way back when before kagami and aomine became a couple, that was real right?” it was almost worth it to see the look on the other’s faces for him.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on tumblr for a verse i'm doing with a friend.


End file.
